


Advanced Warnings:  Missing

by yinyang2261



Series: Advanced Warnings [4]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Summary:  Carol's sister is kidnapped and the Tomorrow People have to deal with a mysterious Federation agent.DISCLAIMER: The characters of John, Carol, Kenny, Stephen, Harry Steen, Tim, the Galactic Federation, Galactic Trig, are the sole property of Thames Entertainment and Nicklelodean. Although I have given names to certain relatives of the Tomorrow People, they are the property of Thames and Nicklelodean also. Warren Gray, Kim Sterling and the Frakth are characters of my own, and are not to be used without first contacting me.Authors Notes: Welcome to the third installment of Advanced Warnings. A period in time that takes place in between the first and second seasons of the series, The Vanishing Earth and The Blue and the Gray. As always thank you to my beta-readers and to the people who took the time out to read my previous story and actually E-mail me.





	Advanced Warnings:  Missing

**Author's Note:**

> A Tomorrow's Guardians serial

Prologue  
She remembered that her name was Kim. Kim Sterling. The last thing she remembered was looking at Warren. Something about him. It had been like this for the last three days now. It was only blind luck that she knew where her flat was. The identification cards in her purse were the only things that kept her from seeking help about her identity. During the past seventy two hours, enough of her memories resurfaced to make her realize that she had been hit by a neuron eraser. From what she had read in her computer, the memory loss should have been complete, but something about her repelled most of the effects. She had a vague memory about people, aliens that she was supposed to hunt down and bring back to the Trig for questioning. She hated being in the dark. She also hated the decision that she had to make. She would have to get help. And quickly.  
End of prologue  
A severe and unusual cold-front had hit the London region a couple days ago. Stephen and Kenny, in full winter gear were rushing to get to Carol's house to rejoin the birthday party, which had been in full swing for a good thirty minutes.  
Inside Penelope Hathaway, Carols mother, was serving ice cream and cake. She had almost dropped a couple dishes when John came to her rescue. Mrs. Hathaway thanked him and was preparing to go back to the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She rushed to answer the door and found Stephen and Kenny, who were looking breathless.  
"Goodness, come in, it's cold out there. You keep that up you'll catch your death a cold."  
The two of them eagerly came inside trying to shake the chill off. John came up to them immediately.  
"Where've you two been?" he whispered harshly, "The party's been going on for the past thirty minutes now."  
"We were getting Carol's gift," said Kenny, as he was taking his orange parka off.  
Stephen immediately spoke up, "What he means is that I forgot it and had to go back home."  
John didn't look convinced, "And it took you an extra twenty minutes to jaunt to your house to get it? Stephen you just now bought it didn't you?"  
Stephen was about to respond when Kenny brushed past him, "I told you he'd know."  
"Traitor."  
"Foolish mortal," shot back Kenny as he took John's arm, "Something interesting happened at Hyde Park today."  
"Can it wait until after the party?" asked John.  
Kenny noticed Stephen still giving him the evil eye, "Yeah, I don't think it's too important anyway."  
John and Stephen watched as Kenny strolled into the other room where everybody was dancing. John was about to give Stephen another dressing down about Carol's gift when Carol's sister Jennifer came up behind Stephen and put two hands in front of his eyes, effectively blinding him for the moment.  
"Hello cutey."  
Before Stephen could manage a word edgewise, Jennifer had grabbed his arm and literally dragged him into the musical room.  
[John, um, help?]  
[Have fun Stephen.]  
John couldn't help but chuckle at the situation that Stephen was in. Although Stephen had tried to hide it, it was a well known fact that he had a tremendous crush on Carol. There were times when they actually had to put up a mental wall to stop the stray thoughts that Stephen would have about her. Carol had tried to hook up Stephen and her sister Jennifer, since she liked him anyway. They were the same age and actually had a lot in common. If Stephen would just really get to know her. Although there were times when it seemed that Jennifer came on too strong also.  
The thought about a birthday party and dating got John thinking about his own social life. To put it simply, he didn't have one. It seemed to be the one thing that John failed at. At the time, there was simply too much going on. And now his teenage years were all but gone. He never went to his senior prom. As he recalled, he was off planet at the time. The Sophrans had intersystem neighbors called the Cassewan, who had extended a hand of friendship and they took him and his friends off planet to look at the wonders of the universe. Graduating early was John's plan anyway. That way he could concentrate fully on finding other Tomorrow People. Finding out about their abilities. Finding a way to jaunt without all the funny lights.  
Why is it whenever I think this way, it comes out like its an excuse? he thought to himself bitterly.  
[You're acting too serious again John.]  
[I'm sorry Carol. Was I casting too loud?]  
"No but the look on your face says it all," she said vocally.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Stop being such a fuddy-duddy and come join the party. I only turn sixteen once."  
"You're right," John responded.  
Carol looked at her new watch, "I wonder what's keeping Warren? It's only a five minute walk to the store. He should've been back ten minutes ago."  
"I think he was embarrassed over all the fuss your parents made over him."  
"I was thinking of that. That's why I sent him out for some extra ice cream, so I could talk to them. He seemed really uncomfortable.  
[Warren, are you at the store?]  
An agitated voice immediately came through.  
[Yes, but this stupid lady in front of me won't make up her mind about using a check or a credit card. She's driving me up the wall and I'm about to levitate her fat butt upside down next to the live lobsters if she doesn't make up her mind.]  
[Warren don't you dare! We can't show our powers to anybody!]  
John practically yelled it out vocally.  
[Relax killjoy, it was just a thought. I should be back in ten minutes tops. If she doesn't decide to change her mind again.]  
Carol couldn't help but shake her head at Warren's particular temperament. There were times when he seemed just as serious as John could but with a slightly twisted sense of humor. Although there were a couple times when she wondered if Warren really would do half the things he said he would.  
"Carol, you're neglecting your guests," Charles Hathaway said in a stern voice to his sixteen year old daughter.  
"C'mon John."  
***  
Actually it had taken Warren another fifteen minutes because the register had picked that particular time to konk out. During the time that he waited, he noticed an argument between a couple which had the lady actually throwing a steak at her boyfriend, leaving him with a stupid look on his face. A young boy of about three was picking his nose and putting the contents in his younger brothers' hair. And a man attempting to fix an overhead sign lost his balance and fell off the ladder. Well, almost. Warren had telekinetically held him up for a split second while he mentally stabilized the ladder. When he finally did get to the register, it took him a good couple minutes to figure out the right amount of British currency he needed. Finally, after about twenty minutes, he was able to once again escape a trip from the market unscathed. He made a promise to himself to one day figure out the British currency.  
As he was walking down into the alleyway, Warren began thinking about what had happened with Carol's parents. It was fine that they thanked him and all. But the continuing doting on him about it and telling everybody, it left him with a queasy feeling in his gut. He had a feeling that there was more to this then was let on. Hopefully things would calm down when he got back.  
Warren looked around to make sure no one was around. He was about ready to jaunt when he felt that familiar prickling on his neck again. She was here. He waited for a minute expecting it to go away as it always had. But instead, it grew stronger. Almost like she was coming to him. Now it sounded like a slight buzz in his head. He looked around to discover her standing at the entrance to the alley that he had just come in from. For a minute they just stood, staring at each other. Apparently not knowing what to expect next. Warren proceeded to walk toward her when she reached into her vest to pull out what looked like a small pistol. A split second of surprise was all he had time for before she fired.  
She missed?  
Before he could telepathically call for help, a loud grunt came from behind him. Warren looked around just in time to catch a fist from whatever it was that she had shot at. Warren landed unceremoniously in some metal trash cans. Whatever had hit him was enough to cause an ache in his jaw. He heard the whine of the stun gun again as he turned around to look up- and up, and up. Looking at a hairy, monkey-like face.  
Warren had to make sure of what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes and still saw the same thing. I cannot believe I got knocked down by a reject from a Planet of the Apes flick!  
The giant was about to go after Warren again when Kim threw a trash can lid into his barrel-chest. He muttered something unintelligible and ran after her. Kim tried to fire her stun gun again but she had underestimated her opponent. The giant had knocked the gun out of her hands, wrapped its large arms around her body and lifted her up in a crushing bear hug. With her arms pinned to her sides she couldn't manage to get out of his fatal embrace. She could hear the giant saying something to her in a language she couldn't understand as he started to squeeze the rest of the air out of her body. Kim was struggling for breath but the alien held her even tighter. She was starting to black out as she heard her ribs starting to crack. Corded, muscular arms constricted its grip even more. She would've cried out in pain as she heard a couple ribs break but she had no breath.  
I can't breathe!  
Her world was starting to go to a hazy red, when it all of a sudden went pink!  
The giant had dropped her to the ground to wipe off the pink goo from his face. A strong telekinetic push had him flung back to the opposite end of the wall. She heard a voice behind her.  
"I never did like strawberry anyway. You okay?"  
Kim fought to catch her breath. Air had never smelled so sweet, "I should be. Let's get out of here. We're not to far from your base of operations are we?"  
"If you're talking about the lab, no we're not," replied Warren.  
They jaunted.  
***  
John watched as Stephen was trying to get away from the advances of Jennifer. She seemed like a nice enough girl and couldn't understand why Stephen didn't even want to talk to her. A voice interrupted his thoughts.  
[John, I need you to come to the lab right away.]  
[Warren, you're supposed to have been here by now. What are you doing at the lab?]  
[That girl that I've been talking about seeing off and on is here.]  
John was beginning to tire of this, [Warren this is no time to play games. I know you were uncomfortable about meeting Carol's parents but it won't help if you insist on-]  
[Mr. Halloway, if you insist on being a stick in the mud about this, then we will handle this situation ourselves.]  
John was very surprised to hear another voice inside his head.  
[Warren, who is that?] he demanded.  
[John, just jaunt your butt over here. I'll explain everything.]  
[I will explain everything Mr. Gray.] the voice insistently said.  
John had actually managed to hear an argument from Warren to this unknown girl. A sudden slamming of the door woke him up from his concentration. He looked and saw a red-faced Stephen, Kenny shaking his head, and a very livid Carol staring daggers at him.  
"Stephen that was very rude. She's only trying to be friends."  
Mr. Hathaway came into the room demanding to know what was going on. Carol lied to her father saying that Jennifer had done something embarrassing in front of Stephen and left the house, but that he was going after her to apologize for laughing at her. Stephen hastily agreed and ran out the front door to try to catch up to her.  
[Carol, Warren got held up. I'm going to check on him and give him a hand.]  
John saw Carol give him a particular look, which meant that he was about to hear a good earful from her.  
"Oh, so now you're trying to get out of having fun too, are you?" she shooed him off with a dimissive, angry wave of her hand, "Just go. The both of you have a serious problem about letting loose for a bit anyway. I don't know why I even bothered to have you two here!" she haughtily said.  
John tried to respond but she turned on her heel and went back into the other room as Kenny came up from behind.  
"What was that all about?"  
"Just a misunderstanding. Why don't you stay here and look after her. I have to see Warren about something."  
Kenny had a puzzled look on his face, "Sure John. Is everything okay?"  
"That's what I'm going to find out."  
John went upstairs to find a private room to jaunt from.  
As soon as John had materialized onto the jaunting pad, he could hear Warren and this unknown girl arguing. Tim was trying his best to play at being mediator but wasn't getting anywhere.  
What did Warren do this time? John thought.  
The distraction that John made after jaunting into the lab had put their argument on hold. The unknown girl came up to him.  
"Mr. Halloway, my name is Kim Sterling. I work for the Federation. I believe you know Mr. Steen?"  
John offered his hand to the petite woman, "It is a pleasure to have someone from the Federation here."  
Kim wasn't fazed, "Not after what I have to tell you Mr. Halloway. Please sit down."  
As John took a seat, he got the impression that Kim carried herself as a person who was used to having her orders obeyed. A fact that didn't sit too well with Warren, he noticed.  
"Before I begin, you must understand that I have gaps in my memory from a neuron eraser. It's apparent that it didn't work completely because I still remember my primary mission-"  
"Which is?" interrupted Warren.  
"As I was saying before I was rudely cut off," she glared at Warren, "I had no knowledge of my identity until I came across my identification cards. They led me to the flat that I have to where I was able to access my files to find out what I am doing here."  
"What part of the Federation do you work for?" asked John.  
"That part is classified. I am not allowed to discuss with you who I work for or what department I'm with."  
"Sorry lady, we're a little short on blind faith lately," said a wary Warren, "I've been sensing you for the past month or so now and the stuff that I saw in the alley from you wasn't very impressive."  
With deliberate, careful steps, making sure that they wouldn't notice the pain that she had from her broken ribs, Kim walked up to Warren, "Well, you try fighting a neuron eraser and see how you act when your mind goes the way of swiss-cheese."  
"Warren knock it off!" John yelled.  
He needed to find out why this Federation agent was here.  
"So Ms. Sterling, what is your primary mission?"  
"The case that I'm on involves a group of mercenaries, the Frakth as they're called, who go from planet to planet. It doesn't matter if its closed or not. These particular Frakth mercs are on a mission to kidnap children and ship them off to a planet enslaved by an alien race called the Kleptons."  
"I've read about them. They enslave planets that are not as culturally or technologically advanced," John proclaimed.  
"Exactly. I was to be here, on Earth, in secret and attempt to capture them. Or at least send them offplanet where I could follow them to their leader. Someone the Federation has been after for quite sometime now."  
"Well then. All we have to do is find them, use our powers to knock them down, rescue the children and you have your prisoners, right?" Warren asked.  
"I wish it were that simple but it isn't. For one the Frakth have a natural immunity to telepathic abilities. Our powers will not work in a radius of 10 meters when a Frakth is around."  
Warren shook his head, "Well if that's the case, how come I was able to telekinetically shove him away from you after I hit him with the ice cream?"  
"It's because we're-" she stopped in mid-sentence, searching for the word that could best describe it. She couldn't. If only she could remember the password to her personal logs. There was something that she had written on Warren. Something about herself as well. Something very important. It explained why Warren was able to push the mountainous Frakth away from her.  
"Blast it! I can't remember."  
"Well in either case, we need to tell the others about this," John said.  
"No you can't. I'm breaking regulations just by talking to you two. The less people know about this the better," Kim was about to say more but the pain coming from her ribs was just too much. She sat down slowly.  
"You didn't tell us you were hurt," said a concerned John.  
Kim managed a faint smile, "Yeah, that particular Frakth definitely had a crush on me."  
Warren went over to her and felt along her ribcage.  
"Feels like a couple broken ribs here, and maybe a few cracked ones as well. You shouldn't move until you're at least bundled up."  
"You're a doctor as well? You continue to impress me Mr. Gray," she said weakly.  
"I've had experience," he said hastily.  
John went over to them and put Warren's hands back to her sides.  
"Hey! What are you doing John?"  
"You're forgetting some of the lessons I taught you about healing."  
"Well when we were doing the lessons, there wasn't anybody to practice on."  
"Here's your chance, provided that Ms. Sterling doesn't mind the hands-on approach?" asked John.  
Kim sighed out, "Well make it quick. We have a lot of things to do."  
"They warned me about obnoxious patients," he said as he concentrated on the task at hand. He felt along her ribcage, feeling for the breaks. Kim eyed him warily, particularly when his eyes lingered on her chest for a bit.  
"What are you staring at?"  
Annoyed with her attitude, Warren responded in a very unkindly tone, "Nothing much, now shut up. I found another break."  
If I have to hear their blasted bickering one more minute, thought John.  
As he watched Warren healing Kims injured ribs, he asked Tim to check into the Federation files to find out more about the Frakth. After a minute, he was looking them over. The information wasn't too good. Spotty at best. Not only were they immune to telepaths, they were almost impossible to stop with stun guns and along with the neuron eraser, they also used another unique weapon called a Frakth neutralizer. Properly used, it could scramble a telepaths powers, making the telepath unable to control the most simplest of their abilities.  
It made John think about why the Federation would just send one telepath to take them on. Something just didn't make sense here.  
He looked down at Warren, who was healing Kim up very nicely. Apparently it had been a long day for her. She was fast falling asleep. He noticed Warren putting a hand to his head.  
"I think its been one of those days John. You have any aspirin?"  
Tim materialized a couple aspirin pills and a glass of water.  
"Thanks Tim."  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, I start to get headaches when I don't get my beauty sleep."  
"Oh, is that what they call it in America?" joked John.  
Warren sat down in the chair, taking a glance at Kim.  
"She's certainly a piece of work," he said unkindly.  
"She does come across a bit raw, but she's basically doing her job. Just from the couple of minutes that I've spent with her, she sounds like a dedicated individual."  
"Geez John, why don't you ask her out while you're at it," he said sarcastically.  
"You know what I mean. Besides, getting back to you, I'm sure all these recent headaches you've been getting lately is caused by an overburdened work load. I'm still convinced that if you quit your job and lived here, you wouldn't have them so much."  
Warren came back, "Yes, and I'm very sure that you would definitely loosen up a bit if you would take a vacation of any kind. Say for instance Jamaica, Australia or heck, even the Carribeans."  
"Sounds like we should make a deal."  
Warren arched his eyebrows at the mention of a deal. A low sounding groan came from the couch that was holding the sleeping Kim.  
"So when should we wake up the general?"  
"Tim, how are her vitals?" John asked.  
'She is resting soundly now. In my opinion, she should remain in bedrest for at least the rest of the night.'  
"Agreed, Warren I want you to stay with her while I get the others."  
"Oh, joy."  
John gave Warren one of his looks as he went to the jaunting pad.  
***  
Stephen had managed to catch up to Jennifer to try to apologize to her but she wouldn't hear any of it. Stephen did the only thing possible to stop her. He jaunted right in front of her. Her surprised scream had him covering his ears for a good five seconds.  
"Stop following me!" she cried out.  
"Krikey Jennifer, stop, please? You're making a scene."  
Stephen grabbed her hand and led her to an alleyway as passerby looked on in bewilderment and astonishment.  
Jennifer refused to look at Stephen. She didn't want him to see her tears.  
"I'm sorry I juanted in front of you, but it was the only way to get you to stop."  
Jennifer had cleaned up her face and now was ready to face him. She turned around so quick, and had such a angry look on her face, that Stephen was almost certain that she was going to slap him. Instead, she settled for a verbal assault.  
"You jerk! If you don't want to go out with me fine! I can take the hint. But don't you ever compare me to Carol. It was mean and uncalled for!"  
And with that last word she punched Stephen square in the jaw. Stephen fell to the ground, not knowing what hit him. He looked up to see her going back toward the general direction of her house. As Stephen got up he thought back on the conversation he had with Kenny. He had told Kenny that although he liked Jennifer, he had liked Carol more because she was more beautiful. Unfortunately, Jennifer overheard and raced out the door.  
Talk about putting your foot in your own mouth, he thought.  
He was about to catch up with Jennifer when he heard her scream. Stephen immediately bolted around the corner, and the last thing he saw was Jennifer being carried off by a giant hairy form before something hard hit him causing his world to go dark.  
***  
John had jaunted back to the Hathaway residence to retrieve Carol and Kenny. The party was definitely in full swing, making it easier for them to slip away unnoticed. Carol insisted on making John promise that it would take no more than fifteen minutes. After all it was rude for the birthday girl not to be at her own party. The trio jaunted back to the lab. They found Kim awake. Against the better judgment of Tim, she insisted on carrying out the mission. Carol and Kenny took a seat as Kim once again explained the situation.  
"So you're saying that these Frakth mercs are taking children from other worlds to be used as slave-labor for another race called the Kleptons?" asked Kenny.  
"That's barbaric!" exclaimed Carol.  
"Well, its not exactly a walk in the park for the missing children either," responded Kim.  
John turned around, an exasperated look on his face, "Stephen isn't answering."  
"He might still be embarrassed over what he said about Jennifer and Carol," Kenny explained.  
"Serves him right too," quipped Carol, "It was a rude thing to say."  
"Why don't we just link and tell the little twerp to get over here?" asked Warren.  
They all sat at the table except for Kim, who seemed to become uncomfortable over the whole proceedings. They called out to Stephen again and again but could not receive an answer. John looked frustrated and turned to Kim.  
"Please Ms. Sterling. We could use the extra boost."  
Kim thought for a moment, and then she sat in between Carol and Warren, who raised a questionable eyebrow at her. They tried again but still received nothing back.  
"Blast it. Where could he be?" John demanded. He was starting to get the feeling that something bad had happened to him.  
"I say we all go back to the Hathaway's. He probably made up to Jennifer and right now, is probably sharing whats left of the birthday cake," said Warren.  
"Tim, where is Stephen?"  
'If Stephen is wearing his jaunting belt, then he is about ten seconds away from the Hathaway house.'  
"Hey they did make up!" Kenny said excitedly.  
They all got up and went to the jaunting pad. They materialized on a private side of Carol's home, scaring a cat and sending it scurrying over a trash can and over the fence. They went in from the back entrance so they wouldn't be seen. But the scene that greeted them was far different from the one they were envisioning. The London police had arrived. One of them had Stephen's jaunting belt and the other had Jennifer's favorite bracelet. Carol went to her mother who had tears in her eyes.  
"Mother, what's wrong? What happened?"  
Mrs. Hathaway turned around to face her eldest daughter.  
"It's your sister," she had said it in a way that brought dread to Carol's heart, "the police say that she's been kidnapped."  
She had said it in such a way that it was apparent she hadn't believed it herself. The room stood in shock. A friend of Carol's who had been listening to everything and couldn't believe what was happening responded in the only way she could to get a hold.  
"Looks like the party's over."  
***  
It was 10:30 p.m. back at the lab. John, Kenny, Warren and Kim had been doing sweeps of London for the past couple of hours, looking for any sign of Stephen or the Frakth mercs. Carol had been home trying to comfort her parents, assuring them that she and her friends would find Jennifer.  
"Tim, have you checked outside of London yet?" asked Kenny.  
'I have been checking all of Great Britain for Stephen, but I am not detecting anything from his presence."  
Warren saw Kenny's determined, yet disappointed look after receiving an answer from Tim. He went over and sat beside him. Kenny had been trying non-stop for two hours looking for Stephen. Kenny looked at Warren in an almost embarrassed way. Warren asked him what the problem was.  
"Well, I think of Stephen as my best friend and all."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Well, we have been spending quite a bit of extra time together just hanging out and all."  
Warren could see where this was coming to.  
"You can have more than one friend Kenny."  
Kenny smiled a bit, "I just didn't want you to feel, used or anything. Especially since you've been teaching me some self-defense."  
"Kenny, I knew you two were best friends. I also know that Stephen and I haven't really gotten along too smoothly but that doesn't make me jealous or anything. I'm looking for him as hard as you are. Don't fret okay?"  
Warren put a reassuring hand on Kenny's shoulder. He gave an appreciative smile and went back to his work.  
"I need to go back to my flat," Kim said suddenly.  
All heads turned to the sound of her voice.  
"I don't know much about these Frakth, but wouldn't it be reasonable that they would be watching your place until they were ready to leave?" asked John.  
"I'm sure they are but it's a chance I have to take. There is valuable information in my computer that could become very dangerous if fallen in the wrong hands."  
Warren had a hard edge to his voice, "We have a couple friends who've been kidnapped by these Frakth and all you can think of are some secret files that you were stupid enough to bring back to Earth with you?"  
"If I may continue, these files also have the very latest information about the Frakth that Tim might not have been able to get because of the conflict near the Trig. I hope, anyway," she added as an afterthought.  
"Then I think it's time that we see that information right now."  
Everybody turned around to the new voice that had joined the discussion. It was Carol. She stepped down from the jaunting pad and walked purposely towards Kim. There was a look on her face that John had very rarely seen before. It betrayed no emotion. But John had known her long enough to be able to feel what was going through her head. And right now nothing, and no one, were going to get in her way. She stopped just two feet away from Kim.  
"I want my sister back," she said in no uncertain tones.  
"If your friends will just let me go back to my flat-"  
She wasn't able to finish as Carol suddenly and purposely slapped her hard across the face. John was about to step in but Warren pathed to him to let Carol have her say.  
"I don't care about your mission. I don't care what rules you have broken or are about to break. I don't care that you don't care what happens to us," she said inexorably, "but you will help us find my sister and Stephen and all those other missing children. Because if you don't, you will rue the day you came back to Earth."  
John tried to comfort Carol but she harshly shrugged him off and continued talking to Kim, "Do you know what it's like to have parents constantly worrying about what your abilities will get you into? Do you ever have to listen to them as they worry whether or not their other child will have the same abilities that could put them in danger? Or hear your mother cry herself to sleep when she thinks about it too much. The emotion thats so strong that I have to literally drown it out with other thoughts. Before when we got into these kinds of situations, we were the only ones in danger. Just us. But now we've dragged innocent people into this. And I refuse to let them down. I want my sister back."  
They stood facing each other for a couple long seconds. Kim then went around her to the jaunting pad bringing a stun gun with her. She turned around.  
"Tim, I'm going to turn the computer on at my flat. Will you be able to access all the files from there?"  
"I will, provided that the link doesn't get broken."  
Carol was about to go after her but the sudden appearance of Kenny stopped her momentarily. John was by her side also.  
"Warren go with her and make sure nothing happens."  
Warren nodded an acknowledgment at John, grabbed a stun gun and hopped onto the jaunting pad with Kim. As they jaunted out of the lab, Carol screamed an obscenity at Kim and told John and Kenny in no uncertain terms to let her go. They released her and watched as she sauntered off to one of the private rooms in the back.  
"I've never seen her so upset," Kenny remarked.  
John nodded, "Her sister has been kidnapped Kenny. I'm sure you would react the same way if Aisha had been the one taken."  
Kenny looked in the direction that Carol went, "Should we talk her?"  
John shook his head, "No, let's leave her alone for awhile. At least until Warren and Kim come back. If I know her parents, she's already been through one heck of a day."  
Kenny walked back to the table, "Well that Kim Sterling lady is a cold one, that's for sure."  
John couldn't have agreed more.  
***  
They were on top of a roof, three buildings down from Kim's flat. They had been waiting for anything out of the ordinary for fifteen minutes. When it seemed certain that there were no Frakth, within eyesight at least, they jaunted into her living room.  
"Wait here. I'm going to get the computer started."  
"Sure thing."  
You cold-hearted jerk, thought Warren.  
Warren knew it took a lot for Carol to speak her mind like she did back at the lab. And to literally have it thrown back in her face. He knew Carol couldn't have been too happy about that. Warren immediately noticed the spartan look of Kim's temporary home. Oh sure, there were the usual like a TV and radio. A bed and chair. But there seemed to be nothing personal anywhere.  
Just as sterile as she is.  
[John, she's turning on the computer now.]  
[Good, I'll tell Tim to start accessing her files.]  
[How's Carol doing?]  
[Not too good. Her parents are pretty upset, particularly at us for not doing anything sooner.]  
[Well you can blame the ice queen here for that. Maybe if she would've asked us for help sooner, we could've been on the lookout.]  
Kim came from around the corner.  
[Tim is accessing and I have everything on a disk, let's go.]  
"Yeah, one moment okay?"  
John pathed what was going on, but Warren told him they would just be another minute. He was about to speak to Kim when she beat him to the punch.  
"You're going to ask me why I'm such a cold-hearted witch aren't you?"  
"The lady gets an A for mind-reading," Warren's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
Kim felt a sigh leave her, then she prepared to speak, "First of all, we can't read minds and second, I would be lying if I told you that I'm not normally like this, because I am. I was trained by the best to be the best at what I do-"  
Warren interrupted, "And what precisely is it that you do?"  
Kim was about to respond when she realized that she had no memory at all of what kind of work she did. Although she had most of her memories, important ones like when she broke-out, who she worked for and what her job was continued to elude her. It was almost like her real personality came in bits and pieces, and she was operating on backup. She was certain that she had to stop the Frakth from taking the children to another planet. There was something about these particular Frakths' leader. A very dangerous individual whom the Federation had been after for a long time.  
"Well, if that's the way you want it, you can keep your secrets."  
She looked at Warren still in a daze about her memories, and than a powerful memory hit her. It was about Warren. Something about him.  
"Let's go."  
An agitated Warren was preparing to jaunt, but the sound of Kims voice stopped him.  
"You're one of us," she half-whispered.  
A very annoyed Warren asked her what she was talking about.  
"You're like me," Kim struggled to find what the memory meant. She knew that it also involved something of herself as well. Blast it, what is it about us? "Look Ms. Federation," Warren said sharply, "I am not anything like you. I care about my friends."  
Kim looked at him with confusion in her eyes, "I care."  
Warren was temporarily taken aback by her whispered words. Maybe he couldn't pin all this entirely on her. After all, he never was hit by a neuron eraser, and who knew what it might do to a telepaths memory. But he also realized that she seemed to have enough of her memories to be able to remember what kind of a person she was. And to Warren, she was definitely the type of person he could get along without.  
"Let's go."  
***  
The detailed files on the Frakth was a depressing one. They already knew about how their abilities were useless against them, but also all weapons that telepaths used had limited to no effect on them. It seemed they also had the limited ability to stay cloaked, if near enough to their ship, which was also cloaked. It gave them hope that Stephen, Jennifer and the other children were still in the city somewhere.  
John handed a picture of the Frakths' homeworld to Kenny. Kenny had just finished reading about the Frakths' mating rituals when he took the picture from John. He studied it a bit and then passed it around to Carol. The Frakth mission had seemed to be jarring a memory from him. He had heard of the Frakth before by reading about them on another planet from the Federation Archives. He was getting restless.  
"How the bloody heck are we going to get Stephen, Jennifer and the rest of the kids out if we can't use our abilities?" asked a frustrated Kenny.  
"We improvise," responded John.  
Kim spoke up, "Actually we hit them with sub-zero cold air. It puts them in a hibernating mode and they fall asleep.  
"And where do we find a place that's secret enough to do that?" asked Carol.  
"Their own ship. They use it to put themselves in a deep sleep during long times in space. I do remember being inside a Frakth Striker during my days of training. The main environmental controls are on the bridge, but we should be able to access their secondaries from their cryogenics room. If I'm correct, that's also where they'll be holding their prisoners at."  
"Don't call them prisoners," Carol said it in such a way that everyone who knew her, also knew enough to not argue with how she worded it. It was also apparent that she was starting to despise the way Kim handled the situation.  
Warren got back to the subject at hand, "That sounds a little too easy doesn't it?"  
"If we're very quiet about it, should be a snap," Kenny said excitedly.  
We'll have to do it tonight," Kim explained, "the Frakths usually don't like to draw attention to themselves. The slightest hint of trouble coming and they pack up and leave."  
"How much time do we have?" John asked.  
"If I'm right about their ships, they use a good portion of their power to stay cloaked while abducting their victims. They'll stay that way even while powering up their engines, I would say about twelve hours."  
Carol flinched at the word victim. The thought of her sister in the hands of uncaring, greedy beings were enough to bring tears to her eyes. She looked around quickly to make sure no one had noticed. It would do her no good to break down now. She had to show them that she could go on this mission. I have to find my sister, she thought. Carol came back up to speed just in time to hear John ask a question about where they could possibly find the Frakth.  
"Believe it or not, the Frakth are usually not more than a couple kilometers from their intended targets. They can only stay personally cloaked if their ship is nearby. It's a good guess that they're still somewhere in the city," said Kim.  
"Hyde Park!" shouted Kenny.  
They all looked at him. Warren asked how he knew.  
Kenny looked apologetic, "I'm sorry John, I meant to tell you when Stephen and I got to Carol's party. After we had gotten Carol's birthday gift, we passed by Speakers Corner at Hyde Park. There was some kook talking about the end of the world. The crowd was so loud that we had to talk to each other through telepathy. There were times when we could only hear bits and pieces of our conversation to each other. We just attributed it to all the loud shouts the people were making."  
John scolded Kenny, "Well bloody sakes, why didn't you say something sooner?"  
Warren stepped in, "Calm down John. He just said that he forgot. Besides how could anybody have known that broken up telepathy would be connected with these Frakth anyway?"  
John thought for a bit and then apologized to Kenny. Warren continued, "Look. I'm not used to fighting aliens like all of you have. But it doesn't take a genius to realize that we're all on edge. This fighting among ourselves isn't going to help Stephen, Jennifer or the rest of the kids. We need to work together and put aside our personal differences," he looked at Kim as he said that and continued, "or those kids don't stand any chance of getting out of there."  
"You sound like you know what its like on a battlefield," said Kim.  
"I had a good teacher. He said that battles are won, physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually. You have to stay focused on what's more important. Although, speaking for myself, I doubt if I'll ever get the spirit part down," he said, half-jokingly.  
Kenny rose out of his seat, "Well I say all this talking isn't going to rescue them either. Let's do it."  
"Yes, let's go," replied Carol, getting up from her seat.  
Everyone agreed. Time was definitely of the essence.  
"I know you don't want to hear this Kenny, but I want you to stay here," said John.  
Kenny had an incredulous look on his face. He couldn't believe that he was being left behind, yet again.  
"No way John, they're my friends too!"  
Kim saw that Warren was about to stick up for his friend again but decided to nip this one right in the bud, "John's right Kenny. For other reasons than this. Someone from Earth has to survive, especially if more telepaths are going to emerge. And also, with the Frakth, a small assault force is the best way to take care of them. The less people the better. This has nothing to do with how young you are or you forgetting about Hyde Park."  
Kim was hoping that he would understand what she was talking about.  
And if he doesn't understand, oh well. I'll just put him down with a stun gun, she thought.  
Kenny looked at Warren, but he looked like he actually agreed with her. Knowing that every minute counted and with Warren seemingly taking Kims side, he resignedly plopped back down on his seat. Letting out a very audible sigh.  
[Sorry Kenny. But she does have a point.]  
Kenny rolled his eyes at Warrens remark and watched as they all went to the jaunting pad. He couldn't stay mad at them.  
"Good luck."  
John thanked him, Carol smiled and Warren gave him a wink. They touched their jaunting belts and disappeared.  
***  
John, Carol, Warren and Kim materialized on the corner of Oxford and Park Lane, across from Hyde Park. They weren't too worried about being spotted, since traffic at this time of night was close to nil anyway. They snuck across the street and onto the park, avoiding anything open or any of the trails.  
John tried to telepathically ask Kim how they were to get inside, but he got no response. He then came up to Carol.  
"Our telepathy is gone."  
Kim came up behind them along with Warren, "Warren and I have limited telepathy. We should split up in twos. One of us should be able to find them if we're able to cover more territory."  
"We can meet at Serpentine Road," added John  
They agreed. John went with Kim as they went toward North Carriage Dr while Warren and Carol went south, paralleling the Broad Walk. Within ten minutes they found themselves together at Serpentine Drive. They looked around for a bit and then crossed over to the other side. The calm serene lake of the same name beckoned them.  
"I take it you two didn't have any luck?" asked Kim.  
Carol shook her head while Warren continued to look at Serpentine Lake. John beckoned Warren to stay close to the ground. After a few moments, he hunkered down with the rest of them. Warren looked at the stillness of the water, memories coming to him unbidden. He nudged Carol.  
"What is it about this lake that somehow affects our lives anyway?" he asked.  
Carol could just smile at him. Warren put a comforting arm around her shoulder. She just leaned into it, appreciating the moment. Even if it only lasted a couple seconds.  
"I got this feeling that they might be on that little island inside the Serpentine," he said.  
"Why there?" inquired Kim.  
Warren explained, "Well if I was going to stay in a city in such a way as to not to be found as well, that would be it. Besides, it's the only place I would now of in the park that they could set their ship down, without it being discovered."  
"We could look into it, but how would we get across without being seen?" asked John.  
"Warren and I could go up to the shore and jaunt across and find out." Kim replied.  
"Will we still be able to jaunt?"  
"Well, we won't know unless we try now will we?"  
"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Warren was about to take off toward the lake when Carol grabbed his arm.  
"Be careful."  
Warren and Kim hightailed it to the lake. Carol noticed John having a thoughtful look on his face.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Carol, I'm still trying to understand why Warren and Kim still have partial abilities while the Frakth are affecting us fully. We don't have any of our powers at all."  
"It almost sounds like you're jealous," said Carol.  
"It's not that Carol. But I do wonder what it is about them that makes them unique. Kim says that she can't remember. But I get the impression that she doesn't want to remember."  
"Are you trying to say that she does remember, but isn't telling us?" suggested Carol.  
John considered that question for a moment, "No. I believe that she has had her memory abused with. But it's also quite possible that she was conditioned to not release any type of information while in captivity. Remember, she says that she was trained by Steen, who's part of the Federation police. And there's still plenty of things that we don't know about the Federation as it is. Why would they only send one agent for a mission as delicate as this one?"  
Carol was starting to become annoyed, "Well John why don't we just ask her? I'm sure that she's so open to the suggestion."  
Even in the dark, John could see the hostile expression she had on her face when she mentioned Kim's name. Carol continued, "I'm sorry John. I'm just getting really tired of all this blasted secret agent stuff. I just want to get Jennifer and Stephen and all those other poor kids out of there."  
"So do I Carol, believe me," whispered John.  
The snap of a twig startled them, but it was just Warren coming back.  
"Kim found a way inside the ship. It's cloaked but we were able to see where the Frakth were able to come out at. Let's go."  
***  
Kenny sat at the table in the lab, studying over some of the data on the Frakth. He wasn't sure if it was because these aliens were from another world or the fact that he was about ready to go into adolescence, but the mating rituals that the Frakth had were very intriguing to him. But after a minute, he threw them down in frustration. There were times when he had to wonder if it was because of his age that he kept being left behind so much.  
'What's wrong Kenny?' asked Tim.  
Kenny looked up at Tim, "I'm sick of being left behind Tim. It's not fair. Just because Stephen is a year older than I am."  
'Someone has to stay behind in case something happens, Kenny.'  
Kenny wasn't convinced, "Yeah, okay. That's why Stephen keeps getting knocked out or captured all the time."  
'That doesn't sound too fair Kenny.'  
Kenny knew Tim was right. It wasn't fair putting Stephen down like that. Especially when he couldn't even be here to defend himself.  
"I'm sorry Tim."  
'That's quite alright. I know you didn't mean it."  
A sudden memory struck him just than. He went to collect all the papers they had on the Frakth. He remembered the plan that Kim had laid out. It had seemed easy enough but there seemed to be more to the Frakths physiology than a mere cold-front to put them to sleep.  
"Tim, call up all the data about the Frakths again, but this time cross-reference it with an incident in the Gemon II system."  
Tim complied and asked him what he was looking for. Kenny told him he would know when he found it. The particular article came up on the monitor. It was a file detailing how the colonists were almost forced from the planet by the Frakths, particularly when-  
"Oh jeez Tim. Have you read this?"  
Tim didn't sound too thrilled either, "Yes. Oh dear, yes I have. They are in serious danger."  
Tim tried calling out to them but got no response. Kenny was already getting a stun gun and hopped on the jaunting pad.  
"Not if I can help it," Kenny turned around to look at the biotronic computer, "As a famous person said, 'The food is sound, but it needs the main ingredient to actually  
cook.'"  
'Who quoted that verse?' a puzzled sounding Tim asked.  
Kenny smiled as he touched his jaunting belt, "My mother, who else?"  
'Wait Kenny!'  
"What is it Tim? They're going to need this information."  
'I have managed to get into Ms. Sterlings inventory. She has a weapon that should keep you on a more level playing field. It's at her flat.'  
Kenny was confused, "Well, bloody heck,if she had it why didn't she take it with her when she brought the information disc?"  
'From what I've read, a neuron eraser affects a telepaths memory in different ways. It is very possible that she forgot.'  
"Okay then. I'll just jaunt to her flat real quick and then go to the Serpentine."  
'Be careful Kenny.'  
Kenny jaunted.  
***  
They had been inside the Frakth ship for at least a good thirty minutes. Within the heart of the ship, Warren and Kim's abilities were almost nil. They had to work together putting up a holographic illusion so they wouldn't be found. They continued to hug the sides of the corridors and hallways. What they hadn't counted on was the heat inside the ship itself. Apparently the Frakths liked to work in dry conditions.  
"This heat is stifling," hissed John.  
"Yes it is," Warren tugged on Kim's sleeve, "how long until we get to the temperature controls?"  
"The cryogenics room will be around this corner, but we have a problem."  
They backed into a shadowy part of the hallway. Three Frakths had come around the corner. They were all stunned at the size of them all. The shortest one seemed to be a good six and a half feet tall. Oddly enough, the shorter one didn't seem to have the more harsher monkey-like features as the taller ones. They seemed softer, almost feminine.  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say the short one is a female."  
"You have a good eye, John," Kim confirmed, "occasionally they like to bring the females around. Strictly for company, and to guard the ship while the males go out hunting."  
"Seems like your memory is coming back," Carol tartly said.  
Warren hissed out, "Enough of the biology lessons. You said there was a problem. So what is it?"  
Kim explained, "Well, unfortunately I wasn't counting on having a bunch of children to wake up. They're not able to teleport even if they are telepaths. The controls work quick, but not fast enough to keep some of the Frakth from recapturing some of them and possibly hurting them once they find out that they've been infiltrated. I think we're going to have to reset the temperature from the bridge. And then keep their attention away from the cryogenics room until the other team can get the children out of here."  
"What do you suggest?" asked John.  
They ducked back down as another trio of Frakths came around the corner. Kim made sure that they were completely down the hallway before continuing, "You and I go to the bridge and set the temperature while Warren and Carol get the children out from the cryogenic tubes."  
"I don't understand," said Carol, "why don't you and Warren go there. You still have your abilities. Together you should be able to hold them off."  
Before Kim could explain, Warren responded, "That's exactly the reason why the two of us need to split up. We're still going to need someone to distract the Frakth down here. If I'm reading into this right, Kim wants me to use my limited powers to holographically and telepathically send to the Frakths a picture of quiet and control. We'll have a better chance of getting those kids out of there. Right?"  
Kim nodded, impressed with Warren's sense of strategy.  
"Well, we don't have much time. If we're going to do this, it has to be now," a very determined John said.  
Kim showed Warren and Carol the assumed path to the cryogenics room. As they were getting ready to separate, Warren clasped John's shoulder, "Stay low okay?"  
Kim broke in, "We will."  
Warren gave her a steely gaze as she dragged John with her around the corner. Warren shook his head. Muttered something about high-strung, bossy women and followed Carol down to the cryogenics room.  
***  
Kenny crouched down behind the bushes setting the air pulse rifle down. Before his abilities had gone down to nil, he was able to talk to Tim about how to operate the rifle. It basically shot a concentrated ball of solid air toward the person, effectively knocking them out to unconsciousness, but not killing them. But what Tim had neglected to tell him was how heavy that blasted thing would be to carry. Kenny looked across at the small island in the middle of the Serpentine. Since he wasn't able to teleport, it looked like it was going to be a wet ride to the other side. Nothing can never be easy, he thought as he prepared to go into the cold water. As he was about to take off his parka, he caught sight of a wooden boat about ten meters away. Fortune favors the foolish, he thought as he walked towards it.  
***  
Carol and Warren had sat crouched in the cryogenics room waiting for the Frakths to leave. Five minutes prior they had succeeded in breaking into the cylinder prison. But no sooner had they stepped inside, Carol went looking for her sister. Warren had tried to restrain her but she wouldn't hear of it. Unfortunately as she went to touch the first cylinder, an alarm went off. Within a minute, four Frakths had come into the room, and only the fact that they sat in a far off corner with Warren projecting an image of them as part of the wall kept them from being found. Warren felt like his head was on fire. It seemed to be taking everything he had just to do this simple task.  
Satisfied that there was no one here, the Frakths left. But not before one of them went to a panel in the wall. Warren and Carol watched as the monkey-faced Frakth flipped a couple switches before leaving the room. They sat still for a minute more until Warren groaned out in pain.  
"Are you okay?" a concerned Carol asked.  
Warren tried to get his bearings, "Yeah. Yeah, I think I just pushed myself too hard. That last bit with that Frakth thinking that he was turning off the alarm kinda drained me."  
Carol looked at him in surprise, "How did you know the panel has the alarm in it?"  
Warren shrugged, "I didn't. But its the only control panel in this room. I guess we're about to find out right now when we open up the cylinders."  
They both proceeded to prepare to open the cylinder with Jennifer inside when Carol stopped suddenly.  
"What's wrong?"  
Carol looked at him with a slight dread, "What if we push the wrong buttons? Instead of reviving them, we somehow kill them?"  
"Like this."  
With a touch of his finger, Warren stabbed at a yellow button and lowered a lever on the right side. Within seconds, a warm sensation was coursing out from the cylinder.  
Carol was surprised once again, "How did you know?"  
Warren put a hand to his head for a bit before explaining, "When I was telepathically straining to make him turn off the alarm, I got an image of him taking a child out of a cylinder. Blast it, I got a headache."  
Carol lead him to a chair-like device, "Take a bit of a breather. I'll get everybody out of these hideous machines."  
As she was activating the turnoff switches on the cylinders, she heard a distant alarm going off in the distance. She said a silent prayer that John and Kim wouldn't get captured.  
"Spit and hades John, fire the blasted rifle!"  
An unearthly sound came from the weapon that John had in his hands, as he fired off a shot at a Frakth. The shot had lifted the Frakth off the floor and flung her back a good five meters into the wall, where she than crumpled to the deck.  
John was shocked. He hadn't counted on having to actually fire anything besides a stun gun at them.  
"I can't believe I shot at a female."  
"Who are kidnapping children from other worlds to be sold as slave labor," reminded Kim. She took the rifle from John's hands as she prepared to blow out the sealed door in front of them.  
It had been two minutes ago that they had managed to get onto the bridge. Kim had found the air pulse rifle while passing by what looked like a workout gym for the aliens. One of them had left his rifle unguarded and Kim decided to bring it along. It would work better than a regular stun gun. Once they had gotten onto the bridge, she used her abilities to hide them from the Frakths eyes as she readjusted the temperature controls. It had taken a lot longer then was expected, mainly because her memories on how to lower the temp had taken a lot of her concentration away. And as such, as soon as she was able to lower it, her stretched abilities faltered and gave way, making them visible to the remaining Frakths that were inside.  
Now as she had the rifle, she turned around and pointed it to the control panel that housed the temperature controls and fired at it. Making it go up in a huge display of light and electricity. Kim and John ran out from the bridge. John could feel the cold creeping along his neck.  
She was right on this one. The temperature is definitely falling fast, John hesitantly thought.  
They ran as quickly as they could. Going back to the cryogenics room to meet with the others. It took Kim all she had to give the Frakths the impression that they were going the other way, but her abilities felt like they were weakening and giving out fast. The subsequent invading cold wasn't helping matters any as well.  
They got to the cryo room and ran inside. Warren and Carol were surrounded by two handfuls of kids, ages 10 to 17, looking confused and dazed. John noticed Warren looking a bit under the weather but Carol told him he would be fine. John then went over to Stephen and asked if he was okay.  
"I'm really tired John. Where are we?" asked a still waking Stephen.  
"I'll explain later Stephen. Right now we have to get out of here."  
John motioned to Kim, "When will the cold be affecting them?"  
Kim answered confidently, "They should be dropping like flies right about know."  
As soon as Kim had said that, the door swooshed open and impossibly a dozen Frakth came in. Brandishing weapons that suggested to them that they meant to use them.  
Carol, who was holding Jennifer shot a look at Kim, "I thought you said they would go into hibernation when the cold hit them."  
Kim was at a loss to explain. The plan should've worked.  
What did I miss? That thought screamed in her mind over and over again.  
John took over, "Keep the kids back behind us."  
"What are we going to do John, assualt them with words?" a sarcastic Warren asked.  
Everybody started backing up as the Frakth began to ominously come forward. Kim kicked on the air pulse rifle.  
"On my mark, Warren. When I fire hit them with a telepathic assault. Hopefully when I help with my telepathy, we'll be able to keep them off balance until the kids are out of here."  
"You hope," he said.  
John and Carol took out their stun guns. They knew it probably wouldn't drop them, but could possibly distract them while the children made their getaway.  
The lead Frakth male made a guttural noise to his comrades. All at once, they raised their primed weapons.  
Suddenly, a ruckus came from behind and two Frakths flying toward the far wall caught the leaders attention. The unearthly sound of an air pulse rifle came from behind. As the aliens scattered to the sides, John was able to spot a familiar orange parka at the far end. Somehow Kenny had gotten on board and managed to find a rifle.  
"Kenny!"  
Kenny yelled from the across the room, "Come on let's go!"  
The Frakth leader all of a sudden issued a command and suddenly, Kenny was in the center of a dozen weapons pointed right at him.  
John yelled at him to leave but the Frakths opened fire in the spot that Kenny had been in. The wall around the door had given in and fell on the poor boy. When the dust had cleared, all that was left was the torn and dirty orange parka sticking out from the concrete.  
Carol screamed out, "Oh my God, they killed Kenny!"  
Seeing the sight of the parka trapped in the concrete seemed to draw Warren out of his delirium, "You bastards!"  
The sudden adrenaline rush that Warren felt over the apparent death of his friend caused his weakened telekinetics to go into overload. He started flinging the aliens left and right. Kim kept firing her pulse rifle while John pumped out rounds from the stun gun. Carol was trying to herd the kids out of the room without them getting fired upon but there was just too much activity. She turned to get her bearings on how close they were to the door when she saw a familiar top of black hair poking from the side.  
"Kenny! You're alive!" cried out a relieved Stephen.  
"Warren and Kim. Stop what you're doing!" Somehow, Kenny had managed to access the ships intercom.  
Warren tried to yell at Kenny, asking him what he meant by stopping. Kenny told him that Tim had found out something unique about the Frakths. He told them that him and Kim would have to telepathically create a hologram of the Frakths homeworld that they saw in the photos.  
"What the blazes is he talking about?" shouted Kim.  
Warren wasn't about to not trust Kenny, so he put as much infliction in his voice as he could to make Kim understand.  
"Just do it!"  
Knowing that this was going to take the rest of her strength, Kim threw the rifle to a surprised Stephen, who almost fell from the weight of the thing.  
"I hope he knows what he doing." she told Warren.  
"So do I," he replied back.  
They both concentrated on the photos that they saw at the lab. All of a sudden, the whole room was transformed into a land of rock and sand. The Frakth looked around in awe.  
"Stephen, shoot at the pipes!"  
Stephen looked around but couldn't find any pipes. John got his attention and pointed to the ceiling. Stephen pointed the air rifle upwards and fired. Kenny from the other side of the room, fired at the pipes parallel from where Stephen hit his mark. A purple type of liquid fell from them, falling onto the motionless Frakth.  
The whole room fell into a type of eerie silence. The Frakth just stood where they were, watching the telepathic hologram of their home planet. The burgundy skies with the yellow clouds. The three gray moons that were actually lined up, one behind the other. The purple ocean that whipped wave upon wave on the brown sands. The breath from the cold air as the purple rain turned into a type of snow.  
The would-be rescuers of the missing children just stood. Not knowing what would happen next, or what to do when it did.  
"Look!" cried out Jennifer.  
John and Stephen looked at where Jennifer was pointing. One of the Frakths, a male one, was removing his clothing and making growling sounds at a female. One by one, more Frakths were removing their clothing, circling each other.  
Carol had an incredulous look on her face as it started to dawn on her, what these Frakths were going to do.  
John didn't waste any time. He motioned for Carol and Stephen to get the children out of here. They all backed up to the side wall and walked carefully toward where Kenny was. Everybody was trading looks of shock, curiosity, giggles and plain stares as the Frakth continued to do what nature and their religion demanded of them.  
"I think I'm going to throw-up," replied Carol.  
John told Stephen to take the kids up through the hallway, where they would find the entrance out of the ship. As John came up to Kenny, he noticed that he had a wide smirk on his face.  
"Won't leave me behind again, now will you?"  
John looked back as he heard the rising swell of grunts and slaps. He immediately turned away, a blanched look on his face and gave Kenny a stern stare.  
"You thought of this?"  
Kenny's grin grew even more triumphant, "Well, with Tims help. I never realized that he could be open to ideas like this."  
John had a look of disgust on his face, "No, neither did I."  
Warren and Kim came up behind John, still concentrating on keeping the hologram active.  
"Mr. Halloway, can you please go to the bridge and turn on the holographic projector. I think I've seen enough of this to unfortunately last a lifetime."  
"Kenny, I didn't realize you were such a pervert," Warren proudly said.  
"Thanks."  
It was all he could say.  
Epilogue  
It was two days later. All the children had been returned safely to their homes. When asked about where they had been, they honestly couldn't remember. John had been concerned about that but Kim assured them that because they were placed inside the cryogenic cylinders as soon as they were captured, they wouldn't really be able to remember much.  
Kim had managed to pilot the ship onto some abandoned property until such time as a Federation Agent could help her with taking the ship and its crew back to the Trig. Both her and John materialized onto the jaunting pad. Her gray Federation uniform reminded John of the flight suits that pilots on Earth wore.  
"Well, I think that's it. Everything in the flat has been moved to their craft and the ship that the Federation sent should be here within the next fifteen minutes," she stopped for a moment as a thought occurred, "so how are your parents taking all of this?"  
"Well, we all told them yesterday. They seemed to take at pretty well, but I get the feeling that we're all going to have a serious talk with them very soon. Individually or as a group. This last one really spooked them."  
"I'm sure it has," she said softly. She wondered, not for the first time since she left Earth, how her family was taking all of this. Sadly, she concluded that they propaply didn't even want to know.  
John had a good feeling that Kim was thinking of her relatives, but deciding not to push, he changed the subject, "Are you sure you can't tell me why only you and Warren retained your abilities, but we couldn't?"  
Kim truly did sound apologetic, "No. I still can't remember why, and I get the feeling that even if I did, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you. But I can promise that once I do get my swiss-cheesed brain all plugged in, you'll be one of the first ones to know. Besides, I get the feeling that the Trig has something in mind for the Tomorrow People of Earth anyway."  
John was curious, "Such as?"  
"Oh, possibly something along the lines of diplomacy. Maybe even an ambassadorialship," she looked at John squarely in the eye, "it's just possible one of you might be called on to become an ambassador for Earth. I'm sure that's how they do it on other early emergent worlds."  
John was thoughtful, An ambassador to Earth. Well that would certainly be a life-changing event.  
She held out her hand, "Thank you for your help Mr. Halloway. You and your people were instrumental in stopping them from taking the children away into a life of slavery and hardship."  
A shout came from the table where Stephen, Carol and Kenny were sitting. Carol and Stephen were listening to Tim and Kenny about what they found out about the Frakths.  
Stephen still was having a hard time believing them both.  
"Okay, okay. Now let me get this straight. You and Tim cross-referenced the Frakths with an incident that happen on this Gemon system. The freeze would work but only if they were on their own planet. If it's done on any other world, it will not affect them because its not the same type of moisture or humidity. So then you two figured that the only other way was to get them to believe that they were on their planet during their ritual mating season. With the water from the pipes creating the certain type of moisture they needed, along with the cold that they draw strength from. You basically made them, um, Carol?"  
Carol's cheeks grew red, "I refuse to answer. It was the most disgusting sight I ever saw."  
But Stephen wasn't fazed by Carol's embarrassment, "Sex as a weapon. Kenny I'm definitely impressed."  
Kenny was grinning from ear to ear. Carol let out a "hmmph" and left the table. She could hear the barely-into-their-teens young boys going over how the Frakths "did it". John and Kim came up to her as she was going to one of the back rooms to escape the sick fantasies of her friends.  
"How is your sister Ms. Hathaway?"  
"She'll be okay. Her memory of the events are still hazy. I'm personally hoping she never remembers any of it."  
Kim agreed, "Yes, I'm sure it was very hard on your family."  
There seemed to be an uncomfortable coolness that they felt toward one another. Kim tried to lighten things up a bit.  
"Well, how many people can say they rescued a bunch of kids on their birthday?"  
They both half-heartedly chuckled for a bit. But soon found themselves back in the comfortable silence.  
"I hope the Federation helps you get all your memories back." Carol said not unkindly to her for a change.  
"I'm sure they will." Kim said.  
As John was watching the interesting proceedings with the two girls, he began to wonder where Warren was. At that moment, the door leading to the outside opened up. Warren came in carrying his suitcase and some extra bags. He walked to the table and finally dropped everything.  
"What's all this?" asked a puzzled John.  
"I'm moving in thats what."  
John raised his eyebrows in surprise. Warren hadn't seemed too particularly thrilled with the idea either Everybody was looking at him waiting for an explanation.  
"Well, if you nosy bodies have to know, I've decided to give myself a break. I figure I'll just concentrate on school and not worry about having a job. Especially if I can stay here for free."  
John had a suspicious look on his face. He knew Warren well to figure that there was something that had lead to this, and asked him what changed his mind.  
"Well, its not like I had a choice in the matter. The main reason is the building inspector deemed the apartment building where I was staying as a safety hazard. They only gave us two hours to vacate the premises. I got a test to study for and take tomorrow and I'm not about to spend all flaming day looking for a room. Besides with Tim here, I don't need to go out to the library anymore. It's purely mercenary of course."  
"Of course," repeated John.  
John was about to ask Warren about the other reason but Kim had picked that particular time to walk up to him.  
"How's your head?"  
Warren shrugged, "As well as can be expected. I suppose you still couldn't access your personal logs, eh?"  
Kim shook her head, "No. Don't worry too much. It's probably because we're just stronger than most telepaths. As soon as I get my memories back, I'll contact Tim and he'll be able to tell you. In the meantime, take Tim's advice and don't use your abilities too much for at least a week. Oh, and one last thing."  
"What's that?"  
Kim all of a sudden performed a couple moves resulting in Warren being put on his back. Hard. A look of surprise came from the others, including Warren. After the initial shock wore off, he demanded to know why she had done that. She got in close to him until their noses were just millimeters apart.  
"Because I can," she smiled wickedly.  
She got up just as a chime came from her communicator on her wrist.  
"That sounds like my ride."  
'Thank you for everything Ms. Sterling. I'm sure I speak for everybody here when I say that you were invaluable for helping us out,' said Tim.  
Kim smiled at the appreciation, "Just doing my job Tim. Goodbye everybody."  
The foursome said their farewells to her. She went up to the jaunting pad. Turning around, she noticed Warren, not more than six feet in front of her.  
"Because you can?" he said disbelievingly. Obviously irked at having someone put him on his back.  
Kim had an innocent smile on her face, which to Warren, seemed very unnatural on her. as she began to feel the familiar teleporter effect, she raised an eyebrow and answered.  
"Exactly."  
And with that last word, she disappeared.  
Warren could only stand there as everybody came up around him.  
"This from the 'super agent who couldn't even get her brain straight on hibernation and sexual urges."  
"Seems like love at first sight to me," said Kenny.  
Warren looked straight at Kenny, "No, I don't think so Mr. Mating Ritual." Warren really did hope that he never saw her again.  
Carol immediately got everyones attention. She thanked them for rescuing her sister. She asked Stephen if he had a chance to talk with her yet.  
"Not really. Your parents wouldn't let me in the house. But I did manage to talk to her under her window. Is your whole family mad at me or something?"  
A worried look came from Carols face, "No, they're just scared. A lot has happened this past year since we found you. They're very worried, as I'm sure all your parents are."  
"I think we all should talk to our parents sometime this week. Carol's right, I'm sure that they all must be thinking what their son or daughter has been doing. I'm sure they have some concerns," suggested John.  
They all agreed.  
"Well, I think the next thing we should do is pick out a vacation spot for John," said Stephen.  
John had a look of surprise on his face as everybody turned toward him with odd and knowing smiles.  
"Oh yeah bro, thats the other reason. I concentrate on my studies by staying here, and you look at some brochures and take a real vacation."  
"That's right John, its a conspiracy," said Stephen.  
As they dragged him to the table to look at some brochures, John figured that after all that had happened lately, he would finally look into it.  
The End


End file.
